


39 times and counting

by ItWasIDio



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jean-Luc Picard Is So Done, Jefferies Tubes (Star Trek), Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Technobabble, Walking In On Someone, light and researched tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasIDio/pseuds/ItWasIDio
Summary: Making out while on duty is often ill-advised.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	39 times and counting

**Author's Note:**

> written bc apparently I like star trek now??? and geordi and data really speak to my soul

The first time they met was on the bridge, the captain standing between them, almost gauging their reactions. Data, as could be expected of him, didn't pay Geordi much mind. He was engrossed in navigational readings and sensor displays and anything not socializing, and Geordi? Geordi was engrossed in everything Data for all of ten seconds as soon as he stepped off the turbolift, gaze caught in that hypnotic glow. The captain clapped a hand on his shoulder and began naming off everyone working, and all Geordi heard was “Data” in those introductions. He wouldn't be able to tell you who all was there if his life depended on it, probably not even one person more than Data and the captain. 

At first, it was fascination. Data looked different than anyone Geordi had seen before. He was completely unique and so… beautiful. His glow was ethereal, his words soothing, his mind refreshing. Add to that the fact that he was an android, and he just became the engineer’s subject of thought for the next few years at least. And then he got to know Data, and he went so far beyond a technological wonder with a beautiful glow. He adored the man’s everything, and for once, he wasn't the most socially inept person in the room! They went together so well and became nearly instant friends. It was like magic.

Data’s appreciation for Geordi, meanwhile, happened much quicker than you might think. Of course he remembers the first time they met on the bridge, as he does for every event in his life that his memory has saved. He also remembers every mention of a Geordi LaForge prior to their first introduction, and every meeting after that. But, the one that he can mark as significant for them comparatively is their first conversation. 

Data was ordered to help out in engineering with Geordi for some routine maintenance while most of the engineers were on shore leave. Data had no problem with working in silence, used to people simply ignoring or ordering him around. Geordi, though, had a problem with it, blabbering on and even asking Data questions. He treated him like a coworker, even a friend, and then Data understood. He sorted Geordi into his “Friend” file, and it was the first time he had put someone there. Oddly enough, he found his circuits were starting to overheat as they continued to talk, so he had finished the maintenance and left when he could, memory still looping over their time together for the next few days. 

After that, it was a natural and beautiful progression of working through complex feelings and not-quite-feelings. Subtle glances, hands brushing together, warmed hearts and wires, adding up until they realized what they felt was love. Love which, naturally, led to a lot of making out in discrete locations.

“Geordi, could you go and realign the phase buffers?” Riker asked, going over today’s logs with detachment. The man was half-asleep, probably wouldn’t notice a subtle lie. Geordi glanced over at Data who was just reading some of his sensors, and their eyes met in understanding.

“Sure, sir, but it’d be a little difficult on my own. Might need to grab someone to help,” he commented, making sure to seem confident in the little lie. 

Riker simply waved him away, mumbling out, “Yeah, sure, whatever ya need, Geordi.” He punctuated it with a yawn before fumbling with the logs, barely avoiding dropping them on the floor. Geordi silently celebrated as he walked off to get his tools, and Data followed without a second thought after excusing himself.

None of the other engineers seemed to notice Geordi needing extra hands on one of the easiest jobs he did, or the two lieutenant commanders climbing into the jefferies tube together with their tools being pulled in as an afterthought. They crawled in, pressed against each other, until they were deep enough for any stray staff to not hear whatever noises they decided to make.

Geordi was cramped in the tubes on his own, honestly, and when he was with someone else, they were pretty much forced against each other. He was not complaining this time, though. Quite the opposite, really. Data was skilled in everything he did, and passionate makeout sessions were no exception. And he was doing a great job at showing that off before he had to interrupt it with work, pulling away to ask, “Geordi, should we not fix the phase buffers?”

“Not right now, Data,” he answered, and they went back to making out only until Geordi absolutely needed to breathe. He wrapped himself around his boyfriend, melting into the surprisingly warm comfort. You would expect an android to be hard and cold, but Data was just the opposite, especially around Geordi. He once told the engineer that when they touched, his temperature levels consistently fluctuated to higher levels and his thought processes slowed considerably (read: by like .000002%). Geordi said he got the same thing, just… more organically. Then they went back to making out, as they were currently doing. It was a wonder no one knew they were dating with how frequent this was.

Geordi lost himself in the sensations of their union, and it was beginning to become very evident in certain physical aspects. Data responded accordingly, as he always did, and the jefferies tube they were squeezed into would not be too pleased if they were to carry on. They did anyway. Geordi leaned into the feeling, sticking his tongue well down his boyfriend’s mouth, who luckily did not need to breathe.

They continued on like that for as long as they could without arousing suspicion before Geordi finally drew away, taking a moment to catch his breath. Finally, he commented, “We should… probably fix those phase buffers now. Get out before they get suspicious or something.”

“Understood. Would you care to continue our prostrations in your personal quarters after the task is completed?”

“Well, I’m still on duty technically… Tonight though?” Data nodded as well as he could in the cramped space before moving in to carry on their kissing for another minute before they had to go. Geordi replied in kind, enjoying the touch despite how bad an idea it probably was. How long had they been in here, anyway? Because, like, his legs did not have full feeling anymore, and Doctor Crusher would not appreciate if he got injured here or something. 

“Hey, what’s taking you guys so- Oh!”

Oh shit. Geordi pulled away quickly at the interruption, banging his head against the wall of the tube in shock. “Owwww,” he hissed out, rubbing at the spot. Data held his hands away and looked over the area he injured, seemingly unaffected by the interruption. Riker was still staying where he crawled in from, frozen in shock.

“S-Sorry, Commander,” Geordi finally said, his face heating up as he pointedly did not look at Riker. 

“Uh, yeah, just… finish working on the phase buffers please,” Riker choked out, scurrying out of the tube now that he knew just what was holding Geordi up. He stopped just before the exit, calling out, “Oh, and meet me in the captain’s ready room when you’re done. We need to talk about proper conduct while on duty, apparently.”

“Understood, Commander,” Data replied, already continuing his climb up the tube to the phase buffers, tools in tow. Geordi trudged along as well, still rubbing his head in discomfort. That was gonna be a problem later…

The repairs, as expected, didn’t take more than ten minutes, and Data took it upon himself to do most of it with the argument that Geordi was injured. He wasn’t about to complain about that, though. After it was finished, Geordi climbed out of the tube in shame, and apparently they had been in there way too long. As soon as he got out, his legs buckled and burned as they suffered from disuse, and it was only Data’s quick reflexes that saved him from the further embarrassment of falling over in front of his crew. Leaning on one another, they walked to the captain’s ready room, careful not to let anyone figure out just what they were leaving for.

Geordi vaguely hoped that, even though they were going to the captain’s ready room, it would maybe just be Riker, and this whole fiasco could stay relatively secret. He walked in, Data still right by his side, and it was definitely not just Riker. That bastard… Geordi turned to glare at the first officer, but he was making a point of not looking at the two of them, his cheeks still dusted red at the thought of what went down earlier. The captain cleared his throat, drawing Geordi’s attention as he began to speak.

“Commander Riker here tells me I need to talk to you two, though he refused me any details. Would you care to fill in the blanks and tell me what, exactly, was so urgent for him to have addressed?”

Geordi's face went hot in embarrassment, and their special guest of the ship's counsellor no doubt felt it. Really, did Counsellor Troi have to be here? Before Geordi could choke out some bull reply, Data cut in.

“Commander Riker informed us we were to have a discussion on proper conduct while on duty, Captain.” Troi was staring down Geordi, Riker, and Data, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a frown as she observed their awkward behavior. Based on Riker’s red face, he was probably feeling much the same as Geordi, giving the counsellor all the fuel she needed to eventually make the connection of what went down.

Picard tugged on his shirt awkwardly, worrying his lip for a second before answering. “Well, it'd be nice to know just what prompted this discussion, as you two are some of my best officers. I'm sure you are aware of regulations, especially you, Data. So tell me, was there an… intentional breaking of them?”

“...Yes, sir. I apologize and promise it will not happen again,” Geordi sighed out, still avoiding looking straight at anyone. Data's hand gripped his shoulder in comfort, but he subtly slid it off. No point in further fueling this. Picard seemed surprised at the answer, eyes wide and set on Geordi.

“Well… and the same applies to Mr. Data, I presume?” Data confirmed as much. “So, an intentional infracture of regulation by two of my best officers? It'd be nice to know what, exactly, I am punishing here, you know.”

“It's-” Riker started before clamping his mouth shut. 

“Well, really, it's-” Geordi also began to say, the captain's focus rapidly shifting between the two of them. He was probably getting annoyed, which would not help Geordi and Data's case. The captain got even huffier the longer they waited to answer before finally slamming his hands to his desk and turning to the one person who would actually answer him, barking out his demand.

“Enough of this! I want direct answers and I want them now. Mr. Data!”

“Sir?”

“Please, clarify what exactly has prompted this meeting.”

“Exactly, sir? As in with all details?

“Yes, Mr. Data. I demand a full summary of the events that transponded before this blasted meeting.”

Data hesitated for a second before nodding, sealing Geordi's death sentence with his compliance. Geordi buried his head in his hands as Data began, and Riker glanced to the door as he considered escaping before it was too late. Troi looked amused, much to Geordi's chagrin.

“This morning, Commander Riker requested for Geordi to realign our phase buffers, a simple task that most engineers can easily and quickly accomplish. Commander Riker is aware of this fact, to my knowledge. Geordi requested to have assistance in helping him with the repairs despite not truly needing such help, and Commander Riker allowed it. I was not directly asked to help Geordi, though I excused myself and joined him because I was aware that this was a lie designed to allow us to have an excuse to spend more time together. We entered the jefferies tube together with engineering tools and climbed through sufficiently to not be easily heard by anyone passing before beginning what Geordi has referred to as a ‘bangin’ makeout session.’ This was prioritized over repairs and, according to my internal clock, we carried on in this manner for 32 minutes and 12 seconds before Commander Riker came to check our progress, effectively ending our intimate actions. Then, we-”

“That! Will be sufficient, Mr. Data,” Picard said, now just as red as his second in command. Geordi was seriously contemplating just jumping out the airlock right about now, and Troi was clearly biting back laughter. The captain let out a deep sigh as he contemplated the situation.

“If I may ask, how long has this, uh, relationship been going on?” the counsellor questioned.

“Geordi and I have been romantically involved for close to 4 months now, more precisely for 3 months, 4 weeks, and-”

“Thank you, Mr. Data,” the captain interrupted. His face was buried in his hands, still tinged pink, and he didn't seem to be keen on butting in as Counsellor Troi continued her questioning.

“That's quite a while to have been hiding this. Would you mind sharing why you decided to keep it secret? If it's too personal, though, I can-”

Geordi answered this time. “We didn't really mean for it to be secret, but once we were, you know, deep enough into it, it just… didn't feel right to make it public. Plus, the lower crew members might take it as, you know, weird or something.”

“It should also be noted that I formally requested Geordi not inform you, Captain, for fear that his reputation may be harmed if his involvement with myself, as an android, became public knowledge. I apologize for this, though you normally do not require reports on personal relationships unless legally influencing, such as with a marriage.” Data's hand was inching to Geordi again, and this time he didn't push it away. Screw it, they already knew anyway.

Picard nodded in understanding as he took in the information, and Troi was smiling at the two of them with motherly affection. “Well, that's an understandable if misguided motive, I suppose, but it still does not excuse the issue at hand. Which is, of course, your priority of fraternization over your duty while on the clock.”

“Yeah, you could've at least repaired the buffers before making out,” Riker said, finally speaking up from the corner of the room. Data looked between Riker and the captain before making up his mind and replying.

“With all due respect, Commander, such a course of action would have counteracted our intentions, as a realignment of the phase buffers would have removed our alibi for remaining within the jefferies tubes. We did, after all, enter them with the intent of engaging in intimate behavior.”

“Data!” Geordi spat, lightly smacking his boyfriend with the hope that he would shut up for once. The android seemed to realize he made an error a second later, mouth falling open slightly as he considered the mistake. 

“Well… I suppose I can overlook it this once given the sensitive nature of what you have done, and it was just a one time event, after all,” Picard decided, though his last comment made Geordi's face flush two shades darker, something Troi didn't hesitate to react to.

At the counsellor’s gasp, Picard's gaze shot to her before shifting over to Geordi. His eyes narrowed before he asked, “This was a one-time event, wasn't it, Mr. La Forge?”

“Well, uh-”

“Geordi and myself have acted in similarly intimate ways while on duty approximately 38 times in the past 3 months, sir, though this is the only time that we have failed to avoid detection or major duty interference.”

This android was going to be the death of him, Geordi decided. Based on the reactions in the rest of the room, he was going to be the death of them all. “38… I can't believe Geordi and Data of all people are getting more than me,” Riker mumbled, probably not intending for anyone else to hear him. Picard was making a very conscious effort to pretend he did not hear his first officer as he considered the new information.

“You know what? Why don't the two of you just… return to duty for now? Though, Mr. Data, you are not to go to engineering unless in an emergency. If you do need to, you are to check in with me first, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Dismissed.” After Picard finished the meeting, Geordi wasted no time in rushing out of the room and back to engineering, though Data seemed hesitant to let him go.

Geordi stopped at the turbolift doors before whispering to Data, “The captain only barred you from engineering, you know. You could still join me for the ride.” The android didn't need further convincing, joining his boyfriend and immediately going to kiss him as the turbolift headed down to engineering. 

This was their 40th breaking of a single protocol, Geordi realized with some amusement. Data had no doubt realized the same, though probably with less amusement. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped himself around Data, the other easily lifting him up as they deepened the kiss. The turbolift began to slow and the doors hissed open as Geordi pulled away and was set down.

He turned to enter engineering when Data grabbed his arm, and Geordi turned back in confusion as Data began combing through Geordi's hair. Oh, yeah, it was probably a mess. He flushed slightly as he wondered if his appearance had been that messy since the jefferies tube incident, and now that he looked, even Data looked muffed up. “Here, let me,” Geordi mumbled, returning the favor by fixing Data's appearance. 

He smiled at his handiwork after a few moments of rearranging before finally exiting the turbolift, Data calling out a farewell as the two parted ways. With a slight skip in his step and worries about infractions on his Starfleet record out of his mind for now, Geordi returned to his post and carried on his routine work. 

Data silently rode back to the bridge, and when he arrived, Riker was staring down the turbolift with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. “Mr. Data,” he began, and everyone on the bridge turned to observe the conversation. Data realized he could not be direct for Geordi's sake while in earshot of so many. Riker continued, “Would you care to tell me where, exactly, you just went?”

“I remained on the turbolift for the entire duration of its travel since entering the last time it was on the bridge, sir.”

“...Get to your station, Mr. Data. And do not leave the bridge unless necessary for now without checking in with the captain. That's an order.”

“Yes, sir.” Data turned and moved to the science station to begin some readings when Commander Riker stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, and Data,” he whispered, watching as Data twitched his head to the side in question. “Just wanted to say… I'm happy for you.” Then, Riker released him, and the two carried on with their duties for the remainder of their shifts without incident. The rest of the bridge crew, while curious, were still in the dark about Riker’s comments, and Data considered that a success.

After their shifts were over, Data headed for Geordi’s quarters to fulfill their earlier promise, and the first officer ended up with him on the turbolift from the bridge. Riker made no comment on the floor Data asked for, as all of their rooms were on that level anyway, though he did decide to make another comment.

“You know, I’m not surprised about you and Geordi, but I am surprised at those numbers. I mean, you of all people, breaking protocol 38 times? It would’ve been unthinkable not too long ago.”

Data tilted his head to the side as he considered Riker’s words, only responding once they had reached their destination. “40 now, sir.” And with that, he headed to his boyfriend’s quarters, not giving even a moment for Commander Riker to question the increase since the last time they had spoken. Even then, actually, 38 would have been incorrect. He didn’t bother to point this out, though. Some things were more pressing.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of banging, the two of them actually just end up discussing quantum physics and cuddling for a few hours. Riker still can't look either of them in the eyes for a week, though.


End file.
